Thunder vs Psychic Rewrite
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: A rewrite of my story: Thunder vs. Psychic. It's the Silver Conference Block H Battle, where instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry. One Battling to prove he can become a True Pokemon Master, the other Battling to prove she can become a Psychic Pokémon Master. Partly Ash x Cherry or WonderSightShipping. One-Shot Story!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pokémon!

Summary: A rewrite of Thunder vs. Psychic. It's the Silver Conference Block H Battle, where instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry. Battling to prove she can become a Psychic Pokémon Master. Partly Ash x Cherry or WonderSightShipping. One-Shot Story!

This a rewrite of my pokemon fanfic 'Thunder vs. Psychic'. I've been reading it for a bit, and decided to rewrite it to see how far I've change in styles of writing.

If you are wondering, Cherry is from the Pokémon Episode 'The Psychic Sidekicks', where her dream was to become a Pokémon Psychic Master. Plus how she had also said, she wanted to take part in the Johto League. So what if it was her and Macy, that Ash had faced in Block H?

I also like this pairing, Ash x Cherry or WonderSightShipping, I don't know why but sometimes I see its works really well as they both, in sense, want to be Pokémon Masters, though one would be a certain type while the other doesn't matter, plus throughout the episode they seemed to have good chemistry together. Also, I mean there are other well known pairings with characters that have been in one episode but yet Cherry was one of the few that never made the list.

And I'm sorry if I made any of the anime characters sound 'OOC' and this is a One-Shot story!

* * *

_**"And this match is getting intense with the Second Round of Block H"**_ the commentator announced over the speakers in a cheering arena. On the overhead screen was a picture of two trainers: in the left in the red box, was Macy of Mahogany Town, Johto. In the green box was Cherry of Len Town, Johto.

Under the pictures of both girls, were three pokéball icons, on each side, that each had a picture of the pokémon they were using in this battle. So far in this match, both girls have lost two pokémon each: Macy having lost Magcargo and Starmie, while Cherry had lost both her Kadabra and Hypno. Leaving both with only a single pokémon left, the one left standing would win.

Right at that moment, the attack force of the two pokémon collided as to close of range and caused an explosion, sending dust into the air, blinding the views of the audience, and their trainers, from seeing the final results _**"…hold on people the smoke is now starting to clear…"**_ the commentator continued to announced as the smoke began to clear, to reveal a, injured and panting, Quilava and a, badly bruised and hurt, Slowking on the field.

Silence entered the field, everyone was waiting for final results are shown, and both trainers were holding their breaths as their pokémon began to sway from side to side. It was Slowking, who was the first to collapse against the ground with swirls in its eyes "Slowking is unable to battle, the match goes to Quilava and Macy!" the ref announced, lifting the ref flag in the direction of the winners of this match, as the crowd cheered.

In the stands, among the people watching this battle, was Ash, Brock, and Misty. They watch as Cherry sighed and returned her pokémon, before turning and leaving the stadium "She had to win that battle otherwise she would have been eliminated," Brock explained looking at Macy "Now you and Macy are tied with 3 Points each, as long as you get a tie in your next battle it will be enough to get you though the prelims." He continued as the boy nodded his head.

"But if Ash loses the next battle it will be a three way tie between him, Macy, and Cherry." Misty interrupted, adding a voice of doubt.

"If that happens, then they will have one more round robin." Brock replied, having read though the rule book.

Ash smirked as he clenched his fist "I'm just going in there and win anyway, tying and losing not going to happen!" He replied determined as Pikachu shot his paw and cheered.

_'Pi-ka, Pi-ka!'_ he cheered, from his spot on his trainers shoulder.

The day seemed to have speeded on since then, they had watched a few more matches from the other groups before they had arrived back at the Pokémon Centre; remembering, Ash had let both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of their Pokéballs, letting them play around for a while, after all, they haven't seen one another after a long time.

Ash and co. continued on into the centre to get Ash's Pokémon healed and prepared for tomorrows match, were he would be facing Cherry "…well we'll meet up with you later okay!" Brock told him as he and Misty walked off, the two were planning on going to collect some items from the market.

Ash continued on towards the counter, when he notices a girl standing there. Now seeing her close up, he noticed that she had changed a bit since they left Len Town. Her lavender hair was still tied in two long pigtails. Her outfit however was different; she was still wearing the same sleeveless purple shirt, but now had a white pleated skirt that stopped at her knees, knee-high white socks with violet trainers.

She was standing at the counter waiting for Nurse Joy to return her pokéballs, he could see that her violet eyes was dim with sadness from losing earlier "Hey Cherry!" Ash called making his way over to her "That was an intense battle before." he commented.

The girl however sighed at his remark "Thanks Ash, but my vision of being a Psychic Pokémon Master and competing in this league is harder then I thought it would be." Cherry replied, as she thanked Nurse Joy and collected his pokéballs, followed by Ash handing his pokéballs over.

"Hey you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked, seeing as they both had nothing better to do at the moment, Cherry smiled and nodded. The two trainers walked outside the pokémon center, and soon found themselves on a track that would take them around the whole lake "So why didn't you use Girafarig in that match?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Cherry looked at him, partly blushing as she scratched the back of her neck "Well I was hoping to save him for the Final Rounds of the League," she replied before sighing once again, she walked towards the edge of the lake and took a seat upon a wooden tree stump "Kind of a stupid idea, now that I think about it." she muttered, watching as the rays from the sun was glazing across the lake's surface, the water pokémon in it were happily playing.

_'Pi, pi-ka, pi.'_ Pikachu spoke, jumping on to Cherry's lap, and tried to cheer the girl up with its pokémon imitations.

The girl smiled and giggled at some of the faces the mouse made, she picked the electric mouse up in her arms "Thank you Pikachu." she said softly, hugging him.

Ash smiled at the scene, before he walked over and took a seat next to her on the log. "You know, if you want to learn more about psychic pokémon, why don't you ask Sabrina of Saffron Gym if she could teach you?"

The girl shook her head "Come on Ash, you would think someone like Sabrina, one of a few true psychic masters, would take me on as her apprentice?"

"You don't know, unless you try."

"Hmm…"

Ash just smiled as he rose back to his feet, he would need to head back soon and collect both Squirtle and Bulbasaur "Well we better get heading back," he spoke, stretching his arms out "Come on Pikachu." he replied to call his buddy back; Cherry smirked teasingly as she held Pikachu close.

"I don't know Ash; I think Pikachu wants to battle with me tomorrow." she replied, raising to her feet and winked at the electric mouse, who gave its pika-smirked and played along.

_'Pi!'_ Pikachu said climbing up onto her shoulder.

His trainer looked at them in shocked "What but Pi…" he suddenly noticed the two were held and amused smirk on their faces, trying not to laugh at his reaction "Okay, come here!" he yelled as he started to chase them.

Cherry laughed as she held Pikachu back in her arms and began to run away from Ash, the mouse pokémon was laughing harder at how gullible his trainer just was.

"Got ya!" he yelled wrapping his arms around the girl's waist from behind, causing Cherry to blush and laugh as he spun the two of them around "Now hand back…" but stopped as he began to lose his footing.

"Whoa, stop it Ash…ASH!" Cherry screamed as the two fell into the lake, Pikachu, meanwhile, sensing what was about to happened, abandon the girl's arms and landed its paws onto the safety of dry land.

Both trainers sat on the shallow water, both of them dripping wet, but nether the less laughing "You so did that on purpose." The girl laughed slashing him in the face.

"Me? You threw me off." The boy counted as he slashed her right back, causing a splash war between the two, to break out. Pikachu meanwhile just sighed and chuckled as he sat on the edge of the lake watching the two of them.

* * *

_**Late Afternoon – Hotel Block**_

Looking out as the sun was setting over the mountains, Ash sat alone in his room, both Brock and Misty where still down at dinner, said trainer had excused himself to go and collect something from their room, which was partly true.

The trainer pulled out a silver pokégear from his bag, his mother had given it to him as a gift the night before he and the others left on their journey though Johto, though the other two don't know about it.

He looked though the small list of contacts that he had on the thing, before selecting the number he was looking for. Holding the gear to his face, Ash waited as it rung.

…

…

"Hey…"

…

"I know it's been a while, but there's something I need to ask you."

…

"Yeah…I'm just wondering…would you be able to make it here, before tomorrows match?"

…

"Good, because the reason I called you…"

* * *

The following morning had arrived, and once again the crowds where cheering from their seats in the arena, the screen had both Ash and Cherry's pictures on it, Cherry on the red side and Ash, like normal, on the green side, the dialer was spinning to see who will be going first.

Slowing down, everyone watched as it soon stopped on the red side, signaling Cherry will call her Pokémon out first _**"Cherry from Len Town will begin the battle, Ash from Pallet Town will follow." **_the announcer begun, as what could be, the final round of Block H begun.

Ash was ready and determined; as his battling trainer spirit burned in his eyes "Let's go Cherry!" he called out to her, punching his fist out.

"You got it Ash; don't expect me to go easy on you!" Cherry replied with equal determination.

The ref, seeing both sides set, raises both, the red and green, flags before shouting "Begin!"

"Xatu I chose you!" Cherry called throwing her Pokéball and released the psychic bird pokémon onto the field, however unlike a normal Xatu; this one had lime green on its body instead of dark green, and its red marking and feather with golden like.

_**"Cherry's first Pokémon is Xatu,"**_ the announcer stated as many were trying to get a closer look at the bird pokémon _**"But look, it's a Xatu of a different color!"**_

Cherry chuckled a bit, knowing that it was going to ruffle a few feathers "That's right, and colors are not the only thing about it that's special." she replied, giving a small wink.

"That doesn't matter as it's still a flying type," the boy replied, looking to his starting partner "Pikachu I choose you!" he called, pointing out towards the field.

_'Pi!'_ Pikachu replied determined as he jumped onto the field.

_**"Ash had chosen Pikachu to start things off."**_ the announcer called as the match begun.

"Xatu lets begin things off with Psychic now!" Cherry ordered with the first move of the match, Xatu took flight into the air, but kept its gaze on Pikachu all times. Soon its eyes glow purple, followed by firing a beam of energy at the eclectic mouse.

"Pikachu dodge now!" Ash called as his pokémon dodged to the side, missing the psychic attack with hit the ground, leaving a whole in place "Now counter with Thunderbolt!" he ordered as Pikachu fired rays of lighting bolts at the bird.

The girl smiled and quickly called out "Counter with Protect." Was the order, causing Xatu to create a green sphere around itself, deflecting the thunder attack, delivering no damage "Now attack with Aerial Ace!" she called.

Xatu wings began to glow as the bird pokémon dived down at Pikachu at a great speed "Now Pikachu, jump on to Xatu's back," the boy ordered as the mouse pokémon nodded, once the bird pokémon was close, the mouse jumped, dodging the attack, and landed on the bird pokémons back "Now Thunder!" he called.

_'PI-KA-CHU!'_ the electric pokémon shouted, releasing a thousand volts of electricity through Xatu's wings and body, delivering serious damage to the bird pokémon.

"Oh no." Cherry called out as Xatu began its decent towards the ground, not landing on it claws, but crash landing, while Pikachu landed safely onto Ash's side of the field "Xatu…" she asked, whole her pokémon could get back up.

The bird pokémon shocked most people as it began to lift itself up, it looking at Cherry as his eyes glowed bright blue, once it died off the pokémon fully collapsed with swirls in its eyes.

"Xatu is unable to battle, the round goes to Pikachu." the ref called waving the green flag at Pikachu.

Ash cheered along side the crowd, while Cherry sighed as she returns her pokémon to its pokéball, she held the ball close to her and smiled, kissing the top of it as she whispered "Thanks for using that move."

The crowd died down a bit as Cherry pulled out her second pokéball "Lets win this Espeon!" she called as the purple Sun Pokémon appeared onto the field, ready to battle.

"An Espeon…" Ash muttered, having come across this type of pokémon a few times in Johto, before nodding his head "Okay Pikachu, come back." he called as Pikachu nodded and retreated back to Ash's side.

"Call Pikachu back?" came the voice of a confused and annoyed of Misty, trying to figure out why the trainer before her, just called back one of his strongest pokémon.

"Probably apart of Ash's strategy." was all Brock replied with, though not one hundred percent sure himself.

The boy had pulled out another pokéball attached to him belt "Okay let's win this Cyndaquil." he called as the Fire Mouse Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Let the match continue!"

"Cyndaquil starts things off with a Flamethrower!" Ash called as Cyndaquil lit its back on fire, and launched a powerful Flamethrower directly at Espeon.

"No…" Cherry muttered, without realizing it, her body glow partly blue, linking with that of her Espeon, causing the pokémon to dodge the multiple flamethrower attacks; the girl stood froze for a few seconds to think about what just happened.

But that was all the time Ash needed as he looked at his Johto fire starter "Now Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!" he called as his pokémon covered a small part of the field around Espeon in smoke, making it impossible for anyone to see anything "Now tackle!" he continued as the sun pokémon was caught by surprise and blown back out of the smog, as the fire pokémon tackle made contact with her side, she made her way back to her feet, but was heavily breathing right now.

Thinking of a plan quickly, Cherry called out "Now Espy, use Calm Mind at full power!" Espeon nodded her head at the order, and closed her eyes.

"Calm Mind?" Ash asked confused, not hearing the attack before.

"Calm Mind, it's a move that raises the special attack of one pokémon" Brock explained like normal, as Espeon began to glow in a purple aura "And if Espeon is using it then…Ash don't let that Pokémon attack first!" the breeder called out to the boy.

Who nodded in reply, getting the message "Cyndaquil use Flamethrower at full power!" Ash ordered, as his pokémon complied as his back lit up, and fired the move at Espeon.

"Now Espy, counter with Psybeam!" Cherry ordered as the aura stopped forming around Espeon.

_'ESPEON!'_ the Pokémon cried firing a full power Psybeam, from the gem on her forehead, breaking right through the fire pokémon Flamethrower and hitting him directly, blowing him back a few feet.

"Brock what just happened?" Misty asked

Brock just sighed "As I said Calm Mind raises the pokémons Special Attack, and all Psychic-type moves are used with special attack." he explained as Misty nodded, and watched as Cyndaquil tried to stand up.

"Now keep using Quick Attack until he stays down!" Cherry continues as Espeon complies again, and begins attacking with her speed attack, leaving the fire mouse pokémon unable to counter.

"Come on Cyndaquil." Ash called, but it was too late as the pokémon was stuck one more time, this time keeping him down as the swirls shone in his eyes.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Espeon is the winner." the ref called as the crowd cheered again.

_**"And just like that ladies and gentlemen, both trainers have lost a pokémon apiece, but does Ash have a pokémon that can stand up to Cherry's Espeon?"**_ the announcer asked.

Ash meanwhile had returned Cyndaquil "You did great out their Cyndaquil," he spoke softly putting the pokéball away, before pulling out another one "Bulbasaur I chose you!" Ash called throwing the Pokéball and letting the Seed Pokémon onto the field.

"Let the round continue!" the ref shouted.

"Espy use Double Team now!" Cherry order as the pokémon nodded and began to make copies of her circling Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip and take all those copies out." Ash ordered. The Seed Pokémon nodded, drawing out his vines and spun around with them hitting all the copies and the real Espeon herself "Now use Razor Leaf!" he continued as Bulbasaur began to fire multiple leafs at Espeon hitting her.

Cherry watch as the stress was getting to her pokémon, who was already tired from the previous battle with Cyndaquil, she looked up at Bulbasaur and saw his grass bulb was beginning to glow "Espy, use your remaining strength and fire a full force Hyper Beam attack now!" she called.

"Bulbasaur quick, use SolarBeam!" Ash called out.

Espeon and Bulbasaur were no more then ten feet away from each other as they fired there attacks, causing them to collide in the middle and cause a massive explosion with both pokémon in the middle of it.

Upon clearing, Bulbasaur slowly and weakly rose back to his feet, though the injures it sustained showed, but Espeon couldn't handle it, with her previous battle injures, and fainted "Espeon is unable to battle." the ref called out.

_**"And just like that Cherry is now down to he last Pokémon."**_ the announcer called, as Cherry had returned her pokémon and was now holding her last pokéball in her hand, this would be her last chance.

"Let's win this Girafarig!" Cherry called throwing the pokéball and letting out the giraffe pokémon, onto the field.

_**"And Cherry's final Pokémon is a Girafarig."**_ the announcer called.

"Let the match continue." the ref shouted.

_**"Here we go with Round 4, with Cherry down to her last pokémon, while Ash still holds 2."**_ the announcer called as Misty sighed in relief.

"Ash seems he is going to win this won." she commented.

But Brock didn't look so sure "I'm not sure, Cherry and Girafarig are going to have to dig deep and use every trick in the book if they want to win." he replied as they were watching Bulbasaur dodging the psychic pokémons attacks.

"Bulbasaur now use…" but Ash froze in his sentence as the wind began to pick up in the stadium "…what is going on?" he asked confused, as most people in the crowd were, but at the same time it felt familiar.

Cherry smirked as she looked to the sky "Its here." she replied as out of nowhere, a Future Sight attack, appeared hitting Bulbasaur and blew him forward, causing the damage to mix with the damage from the explosion in the previous round "Now Girafarig finish this with Headbutt!" she called.

Her Girafarig charged forward and smashed into its head into the flying Bulbasaur, send him flying right back to Ash's side of the field with swirls in its eyes "Bulbasaur is unable to battle" the ref called, as the screen above them changed now leaving only one Pokémon between the two.

Ash smiled as he puts Bulbasaur's Pokéball away "That was an amazing battle Bulbasaur." he stated before looking behind him at Pikachu "Pikachu, I choose you again!" he stated.

_'Pika!_' the electric pokémon cheered jumping back onto the field.

_**"And here we are, both trainers are now down to their final to pokémon!"**_ the Announcer called.

The ref raises both of his flags "Continue the match!" he called.

"Let's start things off Girafarig." Cherry called as the giraffe's eyes and body began to glow blue, it then dies down and stops.

Ash grunted knowing what attack the two just launched just then "That was the Future Sight attack again wasn't it?" he asked, Cherry laughed and nodded.

"That's right, and that move will end this battle." she replied before looking at her pokémon "Now Girafarig use Stomp and keep it up!" she ordered as Girafarig charged and Pikachu.

Being quick on his feet "Pikachu, quickly dodge using Agility!" he ordered as the mouse speed increased and he moved out of the way of hooves stomping down, and continued to dodge them as giraffe kept up the stomp attack.

Cherry watched the two pokémon battle, she need knew in terms of skill and experience, Ash beats her hand down, having already traveled though a region and league before.

Clenching her fists, she wasn't going to stand by and give up, her emotions cause her eyes to suddenly gain a blue taint around them, she felt her mind and heart linking with Girafarig though psychic. She saw what she need to do "Girafarig combined your Agility with Headbutt!" she order.

The speed boosted giraffe pokémon charged directly at the electric mouse and bashed its head against Pikachu, sending flying back "Pikachu counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as the mouse turn its body while in the air and fired its electrical bolts shocking the giraffe.

Both pokémon seemed evenly match, as they landed on their own trainers side of the field and were glaring at each other.

"Thunder!" both trainer shouted, as both pokémon launched a thunder attack at each other, only to collide again and burst creating a smoke cloud "Now Pikachu, Quick-Attack and grab onto Girafarig's horns" Ash shouted using this as a chance.

Threw the smoke the electric mouse shot threw and jumped into the air and grabbed hold of Girafarig's horns, the wind suddenly started to pick up again, as it cleared up the smoke "Ahh, shake him off Girafarig!" Cherry cried out, knowing what was coming.

The giraffe pokémon was trying desperately to shake the mouse pokémon off its back, but it wasn't working, the eclectic mouse was a persistent little thing "Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu shocked Girafarig partly stunning it, but not enough as it continued to try shaking him off.

"Brock what is Ash trying to do?" asked a very confused Misty.

Brock thought for a second, looking at the surroundings of the field, before replying "He's waiting for Future Sight." Brock replied as the wind was picking up more.

"What!" she nearly shouted out "Why's he being so stupid for? He could lose the match doing this!" she continued.

Brock however, shook his head "All I can say Misty, as it stands right now…" watching Pikachu shock Girafarig again, damaging the giraffe, but it was determined to shake the mouse off "…this battle can go ever way."

Then it appeared from above, the Future Sight attack, in a ball of energy as it descended down at them, as Pikachu was distracted for that split-second from looking at the attack, Girafarig used Stomp against the ground, causing the vibration to make the mouse lose balance and fall to the side of giraffe.

But it was too late for either pokémon to move, as the Future Sight landed in between both of them, causing it to explode and cover the arena in smoke.

"Girafarig!" Cherry called

"Pikachu!" Ash also called, as everyone in the crowd fell quiet, waiting to see the final results. The smoke began to clear, giving everyone their answer.

Both pokémon stood exhausted and out of breath, injures were clearly shown on both of them _**"What a match this has turned out to be, both pokémon appear exhausted but they refuse to admit defeat!"**_ the announcer commented.

Both pokémon continued to stare at each other, before they both gave off a small smirk and cried out in pain, leading them both to collapse onto the ground of the field.

"Pikachu and Girafarig are unable to continue the battle." the ref called lifting both flags, into the air.

_**"Amazing a double knock-out!"**_ the announcer called as the screen changed to a picture of both trainers with _'Draw'_ written underneath them _**"and the match ends in a draw."**_ he continued.

Both Cherry and Ash walked to the centre of the area and smiled as they shook hands _**"This completes the competition for the H division in the preliminary rounds…"**_ the announce spoke as the scores for this block came up _**"…with three points for his victory in the first round, and one for his tie here, Ash's four total points send him into the final tournament."**_ he announces as the crowd cheers.

* * *

A bit later, the stadium was empty and Ash, Brock, and Misty were heading off to the Pokémon Centre to final out who Ash will be facing in the first round of the Victory Tournament.

"Hey Ash!"

The group turned around and saw Cherry running towards them "Hey Cherry, that was a great match earlier." Ash replied as the group walked towards her, as she came to a stop just a few feet away.

"Thanks…" she replied, catching her breath. It looked like she had ran quiet a distance, that was when they noticed she now was wearing the thick black bracelets on her wrist, with glowing green lines on them, they match those worn by Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron City.

"Where did you get those?" Ash asked her, as she smiled.

"Sabrina had came an watched our match," she informed in "Someone had gave her a tip, on a _probable _psychic trainer."

"And?"

She smiled and laughed "She's going to take me under her wing, as an apprentice."

"Congratulations." She received from the three of them and Pikachu.

Scratching the back of her neck "Thanks." she smiled as she looked at the trainer "Also, Ash I…um…I…" she started to say, her foot making circles in the dirt rode "I…I wanted to say, good luck for the Victory Tournament" she told him quickly, changing her original chain of thought.

Ash smiled and did his trademark laugh "Thanks, I'm going to make sure I win this thing!" he replied determined.

"Until Gary beats ya, that is." Misty replied casually, causing Ash to do a anime fall.

"Thanks for the support Misty." Ash grumbled as he stood back up with Cherry's help.

Cherry smiled then blushed a little bit "Well I'll believe you will win this!" she replied, then did something that sent Misty and Brock into a state of shock, she took a step forward and kissed his cheek, the girl then back off, lightly blushing "That's for good luck." she replied, before taking a few steps back "…um…I better be going," she replied backing off "Um…good luck, again, I'll be rooting for you." she finished with one last smile before running off.

Ash was left in a state of shocked at what just happened, as he placed his hand to his cheek and tried to register what just happened. Pikachu was debating whether or not to give his trainer a good electric shock to snap him out of it; however, Misty beat him to the punch…no she really did.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" She shouted in a jealous voice, before marching off angry and annoyed, leaving the boy on the ground with a fist mark on his forehead.

"Ow…" Ash muttered as Brock helped him back to his feet, even though the breeder was once again extremely jealous that he got kissed first again…though last time he still debating if it was Bianca or Latias, who kissed him on the cheek.

Luck seemed to be on their side, as Misty seemed to have calmed down a bit as the screen over the Pokémon Centre counter changed.

"Hey guys the pairings for the final tournament just went up" Brock called as the trio looked up at the screen as everyone have been arrange to who they will be facing.

Looking though the pictures they notice a familiar face, which stood out "Harrison made it." Ash stated as they looked at the guy's picture.

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Misty replied, in a voice that would have told anyone it was obvious he would make it.

"Yeah he's really good." Brock added on, nodding his head.

Ash, meanwhile, continued looking for his picture in the ground "Let's see were am I?" he spoke and he didn't need to look far as it was right next door, leading the group to gasp at his opponent "Its Gary." Ash confirmed as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

_'Pika-pika'_ he electric partner replied.

A voice to the side of them caught the three off guard "Lucky you, your Silver Conference experience is going to be a short one…" the trio look to the side and see Gary standing there with his arms crossed "…hope you had fun." he replied in a cocky voice.

"HEY!" Ash shouted now more determined then ever.

_'Pika!'_ his Pikachu growled along side Ash.

* * *

Well that's the end of this One-Shot rewrite; I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you think. I am planning a second one-shot with this pairing, taking place during the Sinnoh League.


End file.
